


A "Brief" Moment

by KuroBakura



Series: After Hours (HIDDLESWORTH) Series [7]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Chris Hemsworth - Fandom, Misha Collins - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 09:33:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5411771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom went to Adam's workplace to thank him for the package but ends up doing more than saying "thank you". Tom feels like Adam could be dangerous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A "Brief" Moment

Since Tom received the package, he has been meaning to go thank the person who sent it to him but he not had the time. This afternoon, he decided to stop by the shop and do this. Tom stopped in front of the building, looked at the business card and back up.

“Well, I hope he is here.” Tom said, taking a breath before opening up the door. He opened the door and looked around. It looked empty at the check-out desk. Tom sighed.

“I guess I will come back another time.” Tom thought. Before he shut the door, a person came out from the back of the shop. It was the same guy who delivered the package to Tom's job.

“Oh! Hi again.” Misha said, waving for a couple of seconds.

“Hello.” Tom replied.

“May I help you?” Misha asked.

“I was wondering if the owner was here? I wanted to thank him for that gift but have not had time until now.” Tom asked.

“Let me check and see if he ready at the moment. Be right back.” Misha replied.

“Alright. I'll wait right here.” Tom said. Misha left the front counter to go see if Adam wanted to talk to Tom. A minute later, Misha came back out and waved his hand.

“He said to bring you on back. Come with me, please.” Misha said. Tom walked with Misha to the back of the store where Adam does some of his small photo shoots for his store ads and website. They both stopped in front of a brown wooden door.

“Go right on in.” Misha said.

“Are you sure I should not knock first?” Tom asked. Misha knocked.

“Mr. Lambert? I brought him back here.” Misha said. Suddenly, a green light blinked twice. There was two lights next each other. One green for OK and a red one for “I'm busy”.

“Go right on in. I got to get back out there. See you again soon!” Misha said and then walked to back to the front of the store. Tom suddenly got a bad feeling in the his stomach. Something about this whole thing did not seem right to him but...he did need to thank the owner for the gift. Tom took a deep breath and slowly opened the door. When he opened, Tom's eyes widened at the sight at of three men posing in nothing but colored boxer briefs and Adam was taking photos of the men.

“Oh my gosh!” Tom said to himself, quickly covering his eyes. Adam turned around and saw Tom, standing there, blushing. Adam looked back at the men.

“Okay, boys, that is enough for the moment. We'll finish the shoot in about a couple of hours. “ Adam said. The men grabbed their robes, put them on and headed a side door to the changing rooms. Tom uncovered his eyes and saw Adam standing there.

“Are you Tom Hiddleston?” Adam asked.

“Yes. Are you Adam Lambert?” Tom replied

“That is correct.” Adam answered.

“I do not mean to take up too much of your time but I wanted to thank you personally for the gift.” Tom said. Adam smiled.

“Well, you are very welcome. I am pleased that you stopped by.” Adam said. Though...Adam suddenly had a thought. Since Tom _was_ here...he decided to see if Tom knew Chris. After all, Chris said he worked at a big corporation, he wanted to see if it was at Tom's or somewhere else.

“Would you like to stay for a bit?” Adam asked.

“Oh, I can't. I got to get back to the office. Plus, I need to get some lunch. Maybe another time.” Tom replied.

“Please I insist. It will not take long,” Adam said.

“I appreciate the invite but I actually do need to get going. Thank you though.”Tom said.

“Very well, then. But before you go, I have one question for you.” Adam said.

“Oh?” Tom asked.

“...Do you know any one by the name of Chris Hemsworth?” Adam asked. Tom felt like he should answer it but he really shouldn't.

“It is just a simple yes or no question, Mr. Hiddleston.” Adam said.

“And what are your intentions if I do answer?” Tom asked.

“Excuse me?” Adam asked.

“Well, you are asking a question that seems sort of dangerous.” Tom answered. Adam felt like Tom was on to Adam so he was going to tell the truth but lie at the same time.

“Oh, nothing bad will happen. I know him from High School and I heard he lives in town. I was just wondering if you knew him.” Adam said, telling the truth and lying through his teeth.

“Well, actually I do.” Tom said. Adam's eyes lit up with joy.

“You do?” Adam asked.

“Yes.” Tom answered. Before Adam could ask any more questions, Tom looked at his watch and back up at Adam.

“Oh, dear. I really need to get going. Again, thank you for the gift.” Tom said, opening the door. Adam silently sighed. He walked closer to Tom and then stood there.

“You're very welcome. Have a great day.” Adam said.

“You as well.” Tom said then rushed out of the room. Adam walked over and shut the door. He leaned his back against, pressing against to try to control his anger.

'GOD DAMN IT! I was so damn close! ...Well, at least I know that Mr. Hiddleston does know him. Probably going to a lot of this on my own then. Plus, I can not let Misha know any thing about this.” Adam said. He walked back over the his desk and began getting a list of the pieces of clothing for the photo shoot. Outside, Misha was folding clothes to put on the display table when he said Mr. Hiddleston rush out of the shop, with a worried look on his face. Misha just stood there, confused and curious. Misha may come off as a bit of a putz but actually his very intelligent. Maybe even more so than Adam, who thinks he himself is the bomb and “Boss Bitch” at times.

“What in the world happened?” Misha thought to himself. Suddenly, Adam walked out from the back and looked at Misha.

“You okay, honey?” Misha asked.

“Can you let know he models know that I am ready for the next session please?” Adam said. He sounded very irritated and stressed.

“Adam...” Misha tried to finished but Adam looked at him, with a very sour look on his face.

“JUST get the models, Misha. I'll be waiting in the back.” Adam said with anger in his voice. He turned around and headed back to the back. When Adam slammed the door, Misha began to tear up. Adam has never been this way towards him. A few more seconds, Misha calmed down and got the models for Adam.

Later back at Tom's office building. It was after work hours and Tom was sitting at his desk, trying to get what happened earlier with Adam Lambert off his mind.

“There is something about that man that just gives me the bloody creeps! …If he ever touches or hurts Chris...I will kick his ass and close his business down.” tom said to himself. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

“Tom? Are you busy?” a voice said. It was Chris. Tom smiled.

“Come on in, Chris.” Tom replied. Chris opened the door, walked inside and shut it again.

“What can I do for you, homey?” Tom asked.

“Are you okay?” Chris asked.

“Huh?” Tom replied.

“You seem a bit stressed and I was wondering if there was something wrong or going on that was making you feel this way? Unless, I am mistaking, which could be a possibility as well.” Chris explained. Chris was embarrassed now, feeling like the just offended Tom. Tom got up from his desk and hugged Chris.

“I am fine, darling but thank you for checking up on me. It shows that you care.” Tom said. Chris hugged back Tom.

“You are welcome, honey.” Chris replied. Tom actually was not stressed but worried.

“Chris?” Tom asked.

“Yea?” Chris asked, looking at Tom. Tom gulped.

“Do you know someone named Adam Lambert?” Tom asked.

“Yes? Did you meet him today or something?” Chris replied.

“I stopped by his shop to thank him for the gift but it was very...awkward.” Tom asked.

“How so?” Chris asked. Tom let of Chris but Chris kept hugging him.

“He asked...if I knew you? But I felt like it was too personal.” Tom replied.

“Did you answering it?” Chris asked.

“Yes but I really did not want to. I felt sort of forced.” Tom replied.

“Oh, Tom. It is fine to say you do and I understand.” Chris said. Chris let as he saw Tom getting restless.

“Tom, what's wrong?” Chris asked.

“Did you and him ever...date? I am not jealous or any thing but curious.” Tom asked and explained. Chris laughed.

“Adam and I?! Um...no and it never will happen. He is not even my type!” Chris replied, calming down.

“Oh?” Tom said.

“Yes, I do know him from my school years but he is one of the biggest assholes to ever walk the Earth. Even though, people say he is not, he actually really is. Living next to him for a while as well, I know this.” Chris said.

“Oh okay.” Tom said. Chris walked and kissed the top of Tom's head.

“Awe, honey. Do not feel bad or any thing. I understand your concern. I do not even plan on ever being friends with him. Do not worry. Every thing will be fine.” Chris said.

“Alright then.” Tom said. Chris held Tom's hands.

“Plus, you are the only one for me.” Chris said, smiling. Tom looked up and smiled back.

“You are the only one for me, too.” Tom said. Both men kissed and then let go. Tom walked over and grabbed his satchel.

“Want to get something to eat?” Tom asked.

“Actually...I got to get some paperwork done with you for that meeting for tomorrow.” Chris said.

“So...you want to order in and I will help with it?” Tom asked. Chris giggled.

“That would be great.” Chris asked. Tom and Chris left the office building and headed over to Chris's place, holding hands.

As for Adam and Misha...Misha did not speak a word to Adam for the rest of the day and night after an argument at the shop and Adam left just Misha alone so he did not cause any more stress for either of them. Adam knew that he would have to make it up to him some how.

 


End file.
